Someone Save Me
by Shikamarunaruto
Summary: Naruto has been selling his body, because he hasn't been making enough money to support himself. But what happens when a certain Uchiha comes along? YAOI! You have been warned.


**Ok**,** so here is a one shot between Sasuke and Naruto. **

** If I made any spelling errors, forgive me.**

**I don't own Naruto, and I never will...Now im depressed.**

* * *

Sunset. To most people, this was a beautiful site to behold. Most thought of it as romantic, calming, peaceful. Naruto, on the other hand, just saw it as a part of the day where one job ends, and an even more horrible begins.

Naruto stood at the corner of the alley. It was Friday, his busiest day of the week. So far, he had seen almost all of his regulars. Ibiki, Kakashi, and even Inoichi. He didn't want to become a prostitute, but it just could be helped. The missions he did just didn't bring in enough money for him to bye food or new clothes. He needed some other way for money, and he did always hear the phrase 'sex sales'. He had always gotten complements, and invitations for sex from a lot of guys around the village, but he didn't want to stoop that low. Not yet. But, I couldn't be helped. Just then, he felt this presence that he was so used to, he didn't even have to look up.

"Sasuke. Here for more sex, right?" asked the blonde, already sure of Sasuke's answers.

"_Hn, _dobe, you say it so bluntly." said Sasuke, same emotionless face as ever. "But yes. I am." Naruto stared at his so called best friend, wondering how could a friend do something like this. He was just as bad as all the other perverts in the village. He only wanted one thing, and unfortunately, Naruto was willing to give it to him.

"What do you want? Blowjob, handjob, or a quickie?" asked the blonde, not wanting to look into his "friend's" lust-filled eyes. He was used to the whole, people paying him for sex deal. But coming from Sasuke just seemed to hurt just a bit more. He had actually fallen in love with the raven-haired boy. But knowing that he wont be anything, but a means for sex was just to painful. Of course, money was money, and Sasuke was loaded.

"The usual." Sasuke said, bringing a frown to the poor blonde's face. _Usual_. That just reminded the boy of how often Sasuke paid him for sex. So often, that they have a _usual _routine. Naruto didn't even look up at Sasuke. It just hurt to much. He just nodded his head.

"Where? My place, or yours?" Naruto was sure he knew the answer to that question. Sasuke never brought him back to his place. Sasuke said that it was disgraceful to do such a thing in his house. It really broke Naruto's heart to hear those words. He was a Disgrace. It reminded him of what the villagers would say about him. "That kid's a disgrace." "Unholy beast." "Freak." It all hurt him so much. But he thought he would still try. He just felt that if Sasuke actually brought him back to his place, that he might not be a disgrace. That he was worth something. After the long pause, Sasuke finally opened his mouth to say something. Naruto braced himself for the disappointment.

"...My place." said Sasuke, surprising Naruto. Naruto felt as though his heart was about to pop out of his chest. Sasuke actually wanted to have sex at his place! Though this doesn't mean Sasuke loves him, at least there might be a chance. A slim one, but still, it was enough to give Naruto hope. However, Naruto couldn't show any excitement, or else the raven might figure out that he likes him. No. Loves him. Naruto was madly IN LOVE with the raven. But if he ever found out, it would be the end of Naruto. So he just hid his joy as he and his love walked back to the Uchiha estate.

* * *

When Naruto and Sasuke finally reached Sasuke's place, Naruto realized that Sasuke's place was a lot closer than his. Dread soon filled his heart. _Is that why he wanted to come back to his place? So he wouldn't have to wait a lot longer to fuck me? Did he want to just be relieved faster? Was he not actually falling in love with me? _Wondered the blonde. The blond just shock those painful thoughts out of his head. He couldn't get distracted. He had to focus and try to make this as pleasurable for Sasuke as he could. It might have hurt that Sasuke only wanted Naruto for sex, but at least that was something, right?

"Well, come on dobe." said Sasuke, standing impatiently in the door way. Naruto frowned, but walked into the Uchiha's house. He couldn't believe how big it was. Although, even though the house was very large, there wasn't a lot of furniture. Just a couch, a couple of chairs, a TV, and a coffee table. He wondered how come the boy didn't by more. It just seemed a little to spacious. Maybe even lonely. This thought made Naruto eye the Uchiha very worriedly. He wondered if Sasuke was lonely. The boy had lots of friends, sure. But...as for the family department, Sasuke was lacking, a lot. Even more than Naruto. At least Naruto could name a couple of people from the Uzumaki clan. Karin, Tsunade, and a few more. But as for Sasuke...Naruto wasn't sure if the boy even had a remaining family member. He had already killed Itachi, not to mention Obito. Maybe Sasuke really _didn't _have any remaining family members left.

"Oi, Naruto?!" called the raven, startling Naruto. "Are you gonna just stand there and stare into space, or are we gonna have sex?!" Naruto turned a very deep red at the statement, which intensified once he saw the sexy smirk Sasuke was wearing._ If Sasuke was lonely, he sure didn't show it._ Although, Naruto knew that he was also good at hiding his sadness, so he was very unsure if Sasuke was lonely or not. _Maybe he was just hiding his feelings. He did have lots of years to practice. _Wondered Naruto.

"You're doing it again!" yelled Sasuke, yet again shocking Naruto. "Do I turn you on this much?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto just grunted. _Or maybe Sasuke was just the same unfeeling bastard I always thought he was. _Thought Naruto.

"...Can we just get this over with?" asked Naruto, trying not to look at the boy's smirk. The same smirk that always turned him on over the years. "I'm pretty sure we both have more important places to be right now. I know I do." Said Naruto, as he looked into the other boy's eyes. Naruto could have sworn that he saw a little bit of sorrow and anger, mixed in with lust, as the raven returned his gaze.

"...Ok. Follow me to my room." Said Sasuke, sounding almost hurt. _Could Sasuke actually return my feelings? _Pondered Naruto, as he followed the Uchiha down the hall to his room. Sasuke's room was just like the rest of the house. Large, but with little furniture. Sasuke sat on his bed and eyed the blonde, as if he was expecting the blonde to do something.

"...Dobe, I'm waiting." said Sasuke. "Have you forgotten how we are supposed to do this?" asked Sasuke, yet again smirking, and causing the blond to blush. Naruto actually did for get how he and Sasuke's routine went. He couldn't help it. He was just so rapped up in thoughts, not to mention the fact that Sasuke's smirk was enough to drive him crazy with lust. The look on the blonde's face told Sasuke that his accusation was exactly right. _As if there was ever any doubt._

"_Hn, _seeing as though you forgot, I'll walk you through it." said Sasuke, grinning seductively at the blonde. " What you usually do I you try and seduce me. So first, I want you to get on your knees and then give me a blowjob, to make me nice and hard, then I'll be ready to enter you." said Sasuke, making Naruto sweat drop at his bluntness. Still, Naruto got on his knees and crawled to Sasuke in a seductive manor. Once he got between Sasuke's legs, he unzipped the boy's pants with his teeth. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was already pretty hard. Naruto marveled at the size of Sasuke's hard cock. No matter how much he had seen it, it still turned him on. He had completely for gotten his task at hand, as he continued to stare the raven's manhood. Once he finally came back from whatever perverted thoughts he was locked in, he instinctively began teasing the head of the cock. The erotic sounds that he heard from Sasuke told him that he was heading in the right direction. He looked up at Sasuke's face, to see some sort of indication to tell him how much the Uchiha was enjoying it.. All he saw was Sasuke with his head back, and his eyes closed in ecstasy. Naruto decided he should try to turn the seductive factor up a little.

"Mmmm, do you like that Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said, as he teased the head of Sasuke's cock. All he heard was a moan. He took that as conformation that he was doing something right. He continued by driving the cock further and further into his mouth. He began deepthroating Sasuke's cock, causing more erotic groans to come from the Uchiha. Sasuke felt something different about Naruto's technique. It wasn't as inexperienced as usual. How did Naruto just get better at something all of a sudden? Sasuke didn't know the answer to that question. All he did know was that he couldn't take it any more.

"N-Naruto...s-s-stop. I'm...r-read." said Sasuke, between moans. Naruto released Sasuke's cock from his mouth, and climbed into the bed. He began to take off his clothes, soon being followed by Sasuke. Once they were completely striped, Sasuke, flipped Naruto onto his back, as he lined his cock up with Naruto's entrance.

"W-Wait, Sasuke, aren't you gonna...you know...use lube?" Naruto asked.

"No. I-I can't c-contain m-myself anymore. AHHH!" Sasuke said, as he thrusted deep into Naruto's gaping hole. He began thrusting harder and harder into Naruto, hitting Naruto's prostate each time.

"Ahh...! Sas...uke...! Don't st-stop! Ahh...ahh... ahh!" said Naruto, moaning from the pleasure that Sasuke was giving him, every time his cock rubbed up against the blonde's prostate. "Sasuke...ahh...I'm...about to...CUM!" yelled Naruto, as he felt pressure began to build up within his balls.

"CUM WITH ME...NARUTO!" said Sasuke, rapped in pleasure. Soon, Naruto released thick ropes of cum onto both of their chests. Feeling Naruto's entrance tighten around his length, Sasuke too began to cum deep within Naruto. After several thick shots of cum, Sasuke collapsed on to the blonde. He pulled out of the blonde, gaining a disappointed groan from Naruto. Sasuke, reached for his cabinet, that was by his bed. He opened it and pulled out his wallet. He counted out the amount he owed and paid Naruto for his services.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do now. Normally, after he pleased one of his customers, they paid him and he left, never to truly communicate with them again, at least until the next time the paid him for sex. He just decided maybe it was for the best if he just left. As he got up to leave, Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist. Sasuke was just full of surprises today.

"S-Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, as he felt his heart rate began to speed up.

"...Stay." said Sasuke, as he stared longingly at the blonde. "Please. I...I love you."

_Did Sasuke just say what I think he said? He loves me? He really loves me! _Thought Naruto, as he cheered in his head.

"Of course I'll stay! I love you, too! I always have!" Naruto yelled with joy.

"Really? I'm glad. Because every time I thought about you selling your body and sleeping with other guys, I wanted to kill something...But I didn't! You don't have to worry about that!" Sasuke said, quickly realizing what he said, when he saw the look on Naruto's face. "You especially don't have to worry about me hurting you. Not that I think you would, of course! Its just that I...well I...you see-"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Naruto said, as he seized the raven's lips. After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke reluctantly broke the kiss between him and Naruto, much to the blonde's disappointment.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked, hoping that Sasuke wasn't starting to regret anything. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not." Sasuke said, reassuringly. "It's just that...well...PROMISE TO ME, THAT YOU WON'T LEAVE ME, NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Sasuke...why would you ever think I would leave you?" Naruto asked.

"...Because. Everyone that I have loved so far...has left me. I don't want to lose you too." said Sasuke, looking deep into Naruto's eyes. As Naruto peered into Sasuke's ebony eyes, he saw sadness, anger, longing, and pain. He never knew that Sasuke went through so much.

"I promise. I won't ever leave you, Sasuke." said Naruto, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as well. "I love you. You saved me." Sasuke jerked his head up at the blonde's statement.

"And you saved me, Naruto." Sasuke said, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace.

The End

* * *

**Finally finished!**

**Wow! I hope it came out great.**

**I'll only know if you REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW!  
So...yea, please do those three things for me.**

**Thx!**


End file.
